She's the Guy You Can Count on
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Sam decides to try Wrestling Camp, but they won't let girls in. So, she decides to dress up as a guy, have Danny dress up as her "girlfriend" while dealing with the most complicated love rectangle.
1. Prologue: What Time is it?

**Hey guys. I finally have started on the sequel to He's the Girl You Can Count on. No, there isn't a sequel to She's the Man. This is another crossover to that movie, only a little different. I decided this story needed to include a sequel of a girl pretending to be a boy. NO SLASHING!! Review please!!**

It is a beautiful day. The sun was shining and everyone is getting ready for their last day of school in Amity Park Boarding School.

You see a classroom full of kids in their desks and the cheerleaders at the front with their classroom. All mini skirts and sleaveless midrifts. Although, Danny's uniform was a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt with the same school colors: gold, green, and red.

They were all sitting in their desks and watching the clock or just sitting there boredly.

"This stinks," glared Danny.

"What was your first clue?" Asked Sam sarcastically.

"And why do I have to walk around in this all day. I feel like snowman and not to mention my butt itches," complained Danny.

"Hey, I'm not happy either. I have to sit with my ex boyfriend," smudged Paulina with her fists slammed on the desk.

"And you're giving me a migraine," annoyed Danny.

"Relax Danny, we only got three minutes of school," told Valerie.

"You're not the one sitting by Miss Congeniality," said Danny pointing to Paulina.

"HEY!!" Shouted Paulina.

"And I'm not the one wearing something for the winter," smirked Valerie as Danny growled at her, "hey, if you want to waste your time complaining with your girlfriend. That's fine with me."

"Ugh! IS IT OVER YET!?" Asked Danny as he banged his face on the desk.

"We got fifteen seconds," told Sam pointing to the clock as you see the second hand ticking on its way to the twelve.

"Come on, come on," whispered Danny as the second hand pointed to three, two, then one and the bell rang loud.

Everyone dashed out of their chairs and out the door to the hallways where it was full of classmates cheering and throwing their hats in the air.

You can hear music in the background. **This song is from High School Musical 2 and changes by me.**

_"What time is it..." _Sang Danny.

_"Summertime. it's our vacation," _Everyone sang along.

_"What time is it..." _Joined Tucker.

_"Party time! That's right... say it loud,"_ Everyone sang along.

_"What time is it..." _Sang Danny.

_"The time of our lives, anticipation," _Everyone sang along.

_"What time is it..." _Tucker sang again.

_"Summertime, school's out... scream and shout!" _Sang the Cheerleading Squad who was doing dance moves.

_"Finally summer's here. Good to be chillin' out. I'm off the clock, the pressures off. Now my girl's what it's all about," _sang Danny.

_"Ready for some sunshine. For my heart to take a chance. I'm here to stay, not movin' away. Ready for some romance," _Sam joined along, then kissed Danny's cheek as she hopped onto his back with his arms holding her legs.

_"Everybody ready, goin' crazy, yeah we're out! C'mon let me here you say it now, right now,"_Danny and Sam dueted.

_"What time is it? Summertime. It's our vacation. What time is it? Party time! That's right... say it loud. What time is it? The time of our lives, anticipation. What time is it? Summertime, school's out... scream and shout!" _Sang the Cheerleading Squad.

_"Goodbye to rules... no Summer School. I'm free to shop till I drop," _sang Paulina.

_"It's an education vacation," _Dash sang along.

_"And the party never has to stop," _dueted Paulina and Dash.

_"We've got things to do... we'll see ya soon,"_ sang Paulina.

_"And we're really gonna miss you all," _Dash sang again.

_"Goodbye to you and you," _Paulina sang.

_"And you and you," _sang Dash.

_"Bye bye, until next Fall... b-bye... everybody ready, goin' crazy, yeah we're out. C'mon let me hear you say it now, right now," _dueted Dash and Paulina with side to side dance moves.

_"What time is it? Summertime. It's our vacation. What time is it? Party time! That's right... say it loud. What time is it? The time of our lives, anticipation. What time is it? Summertime, school's out... scream and shout!" _Sang the Cheerleading Squad.

_"No more wakin' up at six AM. 'Cause now our time is all our own," _Sang Danny and Sam.

_"Enough already, we're waiting, c'mon let's go!!" _Dash and Paulina sang in a duet.

_"Go outta control!" _Tucker, Valerie, Sam, and Danny sang together.

Everyone started dancing while the Cheerleaders danced together with cheerleading moves and doing a leap over the person crouched down.

_"__School pride let's show it. We're champions and we know it. Bulldogs, are the best Red, green, and gold. When it's time to win we do it. We're number one...we proved it. So let's live it up... party down... that's what this sumer's all about," _sang the Cheerleader and Football Teams.

_"What time is it?" _Everybody sang.

_"Summertime is finally here," _sang Sam.

_"Let's celebrate," _Everybody sang again.

_"Wanna here you loud and clear," _dueted Danny and Sam.

_"School's out!" _Everybody sang.

_"We can sleep as late as we want to," _dueted Valerie and Tucker.

_"It's our time," _Everybody sang again.

_"Now we can do whatever we wanna do," _dueted Paulina and Dash.

_"What time is it?" _Sang Tucker.

_"It's summertime. We'll be lovin' it. C'mon and say it again now," _sang the Cheerleading Squad.

_"What time is it?" _Sang Danny.

_"It's party time. Let's go and have the time of our lives... yeah," _finished The Cheerleading Squad as they threw their Pom Pons in the air.

Everybody came rushing out of the school building.

Danny and the rest of the Cheerleading Squad walked together on the sidewalks talking about what they were gonna do this summer.

"I am totally gonna use this time to go shopping," told Paulina.

"Is that different from what you did the last summer and the last summer before?" Asked Danny sarcastically as the whole squad laughed.

"At least I don't get sweaty," disgusted Paulina.

"Huh?" Questioned Valerie.

"He goes to that stupid Wrestling Camp," told Paulina, looking at her nails.

"Oh, now he actually goes to a real guy sport?" Asked Valerie sarcastically.

"Funny, but just so you know, both Cheerleading and Wrestling is a gender mixed sport. AND IT'S NOT STUPID!!" glared Danny.

"I'm going to Volleyball Camp," told Star.

"That's where Jazz is going too," said Danny.

"And we're gonna go to the Dancing Club," smiled Valerie, staring at Sam.

"Actually . . . I wanna do something new," said Sam.

"But you love dancing," surprised Valerie.

"And I still do, but I've been going there every stinkin' summer. I wanna do something new," said Sam.

"Well, you can join Wrestling Camp," suggested Danny as everyone stopped.

"But Danny, I'm a girl," pointed out Sam.

"And I'm a boy in a Cheerleading Team," reminded Danny.

"He has a point," said Valerie.

"Won't she get hurt?" Asked Star.

"Well, if she has the right body, no," told Danny, "besides, Wrestling is just like dancing, which is mixed with Cheerleading."

"I guess I could try," shrugged Sam.

"Don't come crying to me when you find yourself in the Hospital," glared Paulina with folded arms.

"Just like you did when Casper High lost to our team?" Smirked Danny as Paulina clutched her teeth.

"Don't remind me," growled Paulina, "I'm going home!"

"Somebody's moody today," smirked Valerie.

"Probably because Dash forgot to shower after gym," thought Danny as everyone laughed.

"At least we stay clean," said Sam as the squad walked home.


	2. Sam's out

**Oh man, I'm gonna have to remember what I wrote in the last chapter. Please cut me some slack if I mess up, my Internet time has expired. Review please!!**

Pam and Jeremy were both sitting down on their couch drinking their tea peacefully.

A few seconds was disturbed by a raging crowd of cheerleaders who rampaged right inside the house with bunches of talks and exciting cheers.

"What is going on here?" Asked Jeremy.

"Oh my gosh, we all agreed to go to Dance Camp," told Valerie as the other girls screamed.

"Alright everyone, I think the whole house can hear it. Where are the other cheerleaders?" Asked Jeremy.

"Oh, not all the cheerleaders are going," told Paulina looking at her nails.

"Danny's got Wrestling, Star has Volleyball, and . . . Sam wants to try something 'new', but she let us celebrate here. She said she'd be here, as soon as she signs up," told Valerie.

"Signs up for what?" Asked Pam.

Sam stormed into the house with anger written all over her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" Shouted Sam as she hit her face on the pillow.

"Let me guess, they don't let girls in," guessed Valerie in an emotionless tone.

"You better believe it," said Danny as he walked through the door, "I swear, they let girls into Wrestling in Kansas."

"Wrestling!?" Surprised Pam in disbelief.

"Great, I'm gonna be doing nothing the whole summer," glared Sam.

"Look, if they won't let you in, then I won't go," said Danny, "this is just like the Cheerleading incident only nobody is cross-dressing."

"That still gives me the creeps," discusted Valerie.

"Maybe that's what I could do. Dress up as a guy to join the wrestling team," said Sam sarcastically as Danny's eyes widened and showed a quaint smile.

"Hm, that just gave me an idea," thought Danny.

"Oh no, don't even try to get me to . . ." glared Sam.

"You could dress up as a guy and sign up," finished Danny.

"I am not gonna let my daughter get involved with cross-dressing. I am not gonna have another lesbian picture," glared Pam.

"Huh?" Confussed Danny.

"They saw that picture those brats took when we kissed in the dressing room," whispered Sam as Danny's eyes widened.

"You know, she is doing this for a good cause," pointed out Jeremy, "Sam, if you really want to join the Wrestling Team, we're not gonna stop you."

"Really? Thanks Dad," smiled Sam as she then, changed it to a frown, "ok, how am I gonna change to a guy?"

"I could help with teaching you to be a guy. Easier then a girl," said Danny.

"I could do the makeup," smiled Paulina.

"I'd do the hair," volunteered Valerie.

"Cool, the team can work together," smiled Danny as the Cheerleaders crowded around, "listen, we need to make sure nobody knows about this. Star will need to know the information so Sam can have somebody to help along the way. Do we have any questions?"

"I do, can you please not have me date Star? She definitely ain't my type," said Sam.

"I'll take care of that," smirked Danny as he got the blond wig he used to dress up as a girl.

"Looks like two people cross-dressing will prevent any gay pictures or snapshots," said Valerie.

"Well, that's a little better," sighed Pam.

"Just please don't do anything stupid," begged Jeremy.

"I'll be responsible for Sam's safety and make sure she gets back safe and sound," promised Danny.

"What about rooming?" Asked Pam.

"She'll room with me," joked Danny as the parents glared at him, "kidding. She'll be with a group of boys and if I'm around, that makes it a little more comfortable."

"Thank goodness," sighed Jeremy in relief.

"The bad news, is the matter of the boys finding out or not. It was easier when Sam found out, but when she couldn't, I couldn't even take a shower before tryouts," told Danny.

"Wait, that Oder was from you!?" Surprised Valerie, "oh my gosh, I knew somebody smelled like they hadn't taken a shower in days."

"I guess that would explain why you kept smelling boy Body Oder for a week," said Cheerleader Girl #1.

"Sorry Sam," apologized Danny with red marks on his cheeks.

"It's ok, it wasn't that bad of a smell," smiled Sam sincerly.

"You roomed with Danny when he cross-dressed?" Shocked Jeremy.

Tucker walked through the door as everyone looked at him with wonder. He just stood their and cleared his throat as he stepped towards Danny.

"Dude, we got baseball tomorrow, you in?" Asked Tucker.

"Definetly," smirked Danny.

"You mind if I join in?" Asked Sam.

"Sure, anybody's invited," agreed Tucker as Valerie took his hand.

"The Wrestling Camp won't sign Sam up, because she's a girl. So we're changing her into a boy," explained Valerie.

"Sweet, I can teach you the basics," smiled Tucker.

"You mean so you could spend hours and hours exploring her Internet System?" Asked Danny as Tucker glared then answered.

"Maybe," muttered Tucker.

"You can give Star the info that Sam's gonna be cross-dressing as Sam McGall," told Danny.

"McGall? I guess that could work. As long as I can join and nobody knows I'm a girl, I'm cool," told Sam, "one question: how am I supposed to wear a tight wrestling costume without these showing?" Asked Sam, pointing to her breasts.

"You know, you could just wear it anyways," smiled Tucker as Danny glared at him, "I mean, I have no idea."

"I have an idea, they do require shirts for any guy under their suits. We can also make sure your body looks like a guy," promised Danny.

"That'll work," shrugged Sam, "but what about my legs, they're not exactly hairy."

"Well, we've got three weeks until it's time to go. You'll have to last three weeks without shaving," told Danny.

"So, I can't shave . . . at all?" Asked Sam.

"Hey, I had to shave when I dressed girly and it took months for the hair to grow back and do you know how uncomfortable it is walking with prickly legs. It's embarrassing," complained Danny.

"Oh, I remember that," laughed Tucker as Danny shot another glare at him, "not saying anything."

"And Danny can help if you ever need anything," told Paulina.

"True to that," agreed Sam, "I still can't believe you're helping."

"We're a team and if anybody finds out you're cross-dressing, I'd have a ruined reputation," told Paulina as the squad rolled their eyes.


	3. Boy stuff

**This stinks, because my Internet is junky. Anyway, I'm gonna continue this chapter now. I'll be putting songs in there later on, because it takes Bolivian for me to get a song, now that my Internet is going whack. Review please!!**

Paulina was walking inside the mall with Dash. They were holding hands and talking about what to do during the Summer.

"Baseball is gonna be tomorrow and I know I'm the best," showed off Dash.

"Whatever, I still need to get a wig. They rarely have any guy wigs around here. They usually make them for girls. How stupid is that?" Complained Paulina.

"I can see why Fenton was able to buy one," said Dash.

"Apparently, you couldn't see that the one you were trying to make jealous, was a guy," said Paulina as Dash got the freaky look in his eyes.

"Oh please, don't remind me," disgusted Dash, "I'm already having nightmares."

"At least you weren't beaten by a boy in a girl sport," glared Paulina as she saw a red haired wig, "this is perfect."

"It looks dorky," said Dash, "nice. Buying a dorky wig to make Sam look geekier."

"Actually, Danny told me to make sure that Sam looked dorky, so no girl can crush on his girlfriend and having freaky looks every time they get near her," told Paulina as Dash showed a slight blush.

"Uh . . . I knew that," embarrassed Dash.

Paulina went inside and snatched the wig. She went to the counter to pay for the red wig along with some sideburns to make Sam look a little more boyish. It was only small sideburns.

"That will be $13.00, Maim," told the Cashier.

"Here," said Paulina as she gave the money to the Cashier.

"Have a nice day," said the Cashier.

"Are you gonna buy some guy materials?" Asked Dash.

"Huh?" Confused Paulina.

"You know, shaving cream, cologne, aftershave, and so forth," explained Dash.

"You know that stuff, you get it," bossed Paulina as they went to the nearest store.

As the two popular teenagers went inside the store, Danny and Sam passed by and having their normal average date.

"I'm still nervous about this whole dressing like a boy gig," told Sam.

"It maybe hard at first, but you'll be able to fit in. Boys usually talk about girls or just add on a quick joke. They also like to play around, so I'll have to teach you how to play around when a boy," told Danny.

"That should be fun," said Sam sarcastically.

"And don't worry if you're being physically bullied, it's very common for that. It's like your stuff you do with Paulina. To boys, it's very normal," said Danny, "especially showing off and junk. They also like to do gross stuff like burping or farting."

"Oh gross," disgusted Sam.

"Hey, welcome to the life of a boy," shrugged Danny, "I was getting sick of being all clean when I was pretending to be a girl."

"It's still gross," glared Sam.

"One of Tucker and I's favorite guy thing to do, is arm farts," grinned Danny.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," said Sam.

"Sorry Sam, being a guy, means learning to like those things," told Danny.

"Fine, you can teach me how to burp, fart, and arm farts," annoyed Sam, "even though it's disgusting."

"You think that's disgusting, you should check out the boy's bathroom," said Danny.

"I don't wanna know," said Sam.

"Hey guys," waved Valerie who was with Tucker.

"Hey dudes," waved Tucker.

"Hey Tuck," greeted Danny, "did you get the book?"

"Yep," said Tucker and showed a book called How to Teach Your Girlfriend to Avoid Gay Girls For Dummies.

"Danny, is this really necessary?" Asked Sam.

"Dash and Tucker fell for Dani Fenalini's beauty, you and Paulina fell for Danny Fenton, and let's not forget who Dash was cheating on because of . . ." answered Danny.

"Ok, I get it," said Sam as she snatched the book, "but you owe me so much."

"You'll thank me," grinned Danny as he took Sam and kissed her head.

"I love you," smiled Sam.

"I love you too," replied Danny.

"I got some clothes for you," told Valerie as she showed some black jeans and a purple T-shirt, "I even have a belt to go with it."

"Sweet," smiled Sam, "I guess even though I'm a guy, I can still be stylish."

"Wait, I thought you did the hair and Paulina did the makeup," said Tucker.

"Doing it, but buying it, no. Paulina's in charge of the money and Valerie said she had some spare money to do on clothing," explained Danny.

"Oh," realized Tucker.

"Danny, I want the team to join the baseball game," told Sam, "I know you guys don't have enough on your team since the Guys Cheerleading in Casper High canceled."

"Sure Sam, it'll be fun, I promise," smiled Danny.

"I wonder if Paulina would like going against the Football Team," wondered Tucker.

"Against who?" Asked Paulina with a glare.

"The team is gonna be playing against the Football Team in baseball. We do this every Summer, but since the Guy's Cheerleading Team is gone, we've got us," told Danny.

"Ew, I'm not going, I might break a nail," said Paulina.

"Yeah and girls don't play baseball," smirked Dash.

"What?" glared Paulina.

"Oooo, wrong answer," teased Danny.

"On second thought, I'll be glad to play just to see the look on my boyfriend's face when I kick his butt," glared Paulina as Dash got a shocking look on his face.

"Looks like I got myself a team and we are so kicking your behind," said Danny, "unless you're afraid your team's gonna be beaten by a bunch of girls."

"Bring it," glared Dash as he took his girlfriend's hand and stormed out.

"Oh boy, this game's gonna be interesting," guessed Danny.

"Still, since our three members of our team are not going to Dance Camp, we still need one member to go," told Valerie.

"It's too bad really. I don't have anything else to do and I doubt if the Football Team has anything either. We don't plan stuff," told Tucker.

"No boy ever makes plans. Their day of vacation is farting and burping the Pledge of Allegiance," said Sam.

"Yep, I couldn't agree more," grinned Tucker as Valerie just rolled her eyes.

"Why did I exactly agree to date you?" Annoyed Valerie.

"Because you like me," answered Tucker.

"And because he was so 'nice' to help me and be a 'good friend'," played around Danny.

"He has a point," agreed Sam.


	4. Baseball

**Oh my gosh, two reviewers were commenting about the farting and burping thing. That was just for laughs. I'm aware that boys don't do that stuff unless with family or something. This was a joke. I'll be meaningful this time, I promise. Review please!!**

Sam was walking with Danny with her baseball uniform, the next day.

Danny gave her more pointers in being a boy.

"Boys usually see girls more physically then girls. Like when a boy asks another what they like in a girl, it usually would include their looks, unless you ask specifically of their qualities they'd want the girl to have. That's when the boy would probably want the girl to be nice to them or easy," explained Danny, ". . . although, it takes time. A really, really, long time to get there."

"This is why Tucker doesn't get any girlfriends," said Sam sarcastically.

"Boys also like to showoff their moves to get a girl, unless they already have a girlfriend," continued Danny.

"And does a bad job at it," smirked Sam.

"Hey, I won you and who dated Paulina just a year ago?" Questioned Danny as Sam rolled her eyes.

"You did," answered Sam.

"Exactly, oh, and don't get all emotional, boys think it's weird to do that in public. Unless you count just in front of your friends you are really close with, your girlfriend, or family. Either one works just the same," explained Danny.

"Well, if y'all started being more emotional around the girls, you'd get yourselves lots of dates," joked Sam as Danny gave her a nudge.

"HEY GUYS!!" Greeted Tucker who was at bat and the Football Team was on the outfield.

"Let's get this party started," smiled Sam as her and the rest of the squad were in line.

Dash threw the ball towards Tucker as he swung the bat, missing the ball.

"STRIKE ONE!" Shouted Paulina as she took the ball and threw it to Dash.

"You stink, Foley!" Said Dash as he threw the ball and Tucker missed again.

"STRIKE TWO!" Shouted Paulina as she took the ball and threw it to Dash again.

"You can do it, Tucker!" Cheered Danny as Dash threw the ball again, only Tucker hit it and he started running to first base.

"Wow, this is just like dancing," smiled Valerie.

"Yeah, it's easy," agreed Paulina, "you should try joining dancing. They have a Boy's Cabin in the Dance Camp."

"I don't dance," claimed Dash.

"And I didn't think I could cheerlead either," annoyed Danny, "but look where I am."

"You could join too, Tucker. You said you had nothing else to do," encouraged Sam.

"I don't dance," claimed Tucker as everyone started to sing. **This song is from High School Musical 2.**

_"Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing," _everyone sang.

_"I've got to just do my thing," _sang Dash.

_"Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing," _everyone sang again.

_"I'll show you that it's one and the same: baseball, dancing, same game, it's easy: step up to the plate, start swingin'," _claimed Danny who was on bat, then started hitting the ball and went on his way to first base.

_"I wanna play ball now, and that's all. This is what I do. It ain't no dance that you can show me," _ glared Dash who faced Danny, who was on first base.

_"You'll never know it you'll never try," _sang Danny.

_"There's just one little thing that stops me every time. YEAH!" _Protested Dash.

_"Come on," _everyone sang.

"_I don't dance," _sang Dash.

_"I know you can," _believed Danny.

_"Not a chance," _sang Dash as he threw the ball to Star and she swang.

_"If I could do this, well, you can do that," _sang Star as she ran on second base.

_"But I don't dance," _sang Dash.

_"Hit it out of the park!" _sang Danny.

_"I don't dance," _argued Dash.

_"I say you can," _sang Danny.

_"There's not a chance," _thought Dash.

_"Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor," _sang Danny as he was dancing on third base.

_"I don't dance, no," _claimed Dash as he threw the ball and Danny ran back home.

_"Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing," _everyone sang.

_"I've go to just do my thing," _sang Tucker as Paulina went on bat and he took her place as the Catcher.

_"Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing," _everyone sang again.

_"Two-steppin, now you're up to bat. Bases loaded, do your dance. It's easy: Take your best shot, just hit it," _sang Paulina as she hit the ball and ran passed first and second, then third.

_"I've got what it takes, playin' my game, so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH. I'II show you how I swing," _challenged Tucker.

_"You'll never know if you never try," _everyone sang.

_"There's just one little thing that stops me every time. YEAH!" _Sang Tucker.

_"Come on," _sang Sam.

_"I don't dance," _claimed Tucker.

_"I say you can," _sang Sam.

_"Not a chance," _protested Tucker.

_"If I can do this, well, you can do that," _sang Sam.

_"But I don't dance," _sang Tucker as Star ran back home.

_"Hit it out of the park!" _everyone sang.

_"I don't dance," _claimed Tucker.

_"I say you can," _thought Sam.

_"There's not a chance," _sang Tucker.

_"Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor," _sang Sam while she danced on home base.

_"I don't dance, no," _sang Tucker.

_"Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance. Swing it out,spin around,do the dance," _sang Sam.

_"I wanna play ball, not dance hall. I'm makin' a triple,not a curtain call," _claimed Tucker.

_"I can prove it to you till you know it's true, 'cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too," _challenged Sam as she stepped up to the Home Plate.

_"You're talkin a lol; show me what you got. STOP!" _Smirked Dash, _"swing!"_

Sam hit the ball with her bat and made a home run.

The Football team struggled to get the ball, but Sam was already at Home Base by the time Dash had the ball.

_"Jitterbug...just like that. That's what I mean; That's how you swing," _sang Sam.

_"You make a good pitch, but I don't believe," _thought Dash.

_"I say you can," _believed Danny.

_"I know I can't," _believe Dash.

_"I don't dance," _dueted Dash and Tucker.

_"You can do it!" _sang everyone.

_"I don't dance, no," _sang Dash.

_"Nothin' to it. Ata boy, ata boy. YEAH!" _Everyone sang again.

_"Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, bater what?"_ Sang the Football Team.

_"One, two, three, four, everybody swing! COME ON!"_ Sang the Cheerleading Squad.

_"_"_I don't dance," _sang Dash.

_"I know you can," _believed Danny.

_"Not a chance," _sang Dash.

_"If I could do this, well, you can do that," _sang Danny.

_"But I don't dance," _sang Dash.

_"Hit it out of the park!" _sang Danny.

_"I don't dance," _argued Dash.

_"I say you can," _sang Danny.

_"There's not a chance," _thought Dash.

_"Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor," _sang Danny.

_"I don't dance, no," _finished Dash as everyone kept looking at him, "fine, I'll join."

"Sweet," smiled Paulina with gladness.

"And we win . . . again," smirked Danny as you see the score 5 to 3.

"Aw darn it!" Glared Dash.


	5. First day at camp

**Man, I'm not getting any Internet time ugh! Ok, now onto other things. Here's the next chapter. Review please!!**

Danny went to Sam and gave her her wrestling shoes. There was also an undershirt to cover Sam's womanly figure. The only problem was just making Sam look like a boy who decided to join the Wrestling Team.

Danny already signed up Sam for the team, he just needed to make her look like a guy.

He went to her house and got her packed up for camp.

"Ok, Paulina gave me a wig and sideburns. Although, she didn't have to pick red for my hair color," criticized Sam with narrowed eyes.

"Uh yeah, well she did buy them and it doesn't matter of hair color anyhow," said Danny nervously.

"Well, I guess this is it, no turning back," sighed Sam, "are you sure I can do this?"

"I know you can," smiled Danny as he put his arm around her neck and continued, "you have a strong will and heart, I know you can do something big, something you would never find yourself doing."

"Aw, that's so sweet," smiled Sam as she gave Danny a kiss on the cheek.

Danny and Sam were able to get to the car and ride to the Airport. They kissed their folks and left onto the Plane.

When Sam finally got off, she went to the bus and finally made it to the camp. She looked left, then right.

There were cabins filled with boys her age just playing around and being rough. This made Sam a little jumpy about pretending to be a boy.

"It's ok Sam, just stay by me and whatever you do, don't talk to any of them," whispered Danny as he then stopped and finished, ". . . oh, and don't make any body contacts."

"Like I would even want anybody to see you as a homo," whispered Sam as they walked to the main office to sign themselves in.

"Sam Mallas," said Sam in a deep voice as Danny's eyes widened and she whispered, "I liked that last name better and Tucker was able to hack into their computer."

"Hm, your cabin is 38. Have a nice day, sir," replied the Lady at the Register Table.

"Thanks," thanked Sam as she waited for Danny to sign himself in and they walked to their cabin 38.

Sam took the top bunk by the Restroom as Danny took the bottom one bellow her.

There was a guy across from the couple that had straight brown hair, bright yellow eyes, a scruffy face, and mid-buff arms. He wore a red sweatshirt with black coating and buttons up and down his sweatshirt, blue jeans torn from the bottom, and dirty yellow and red shoes that looked like he had been messing around in the mud so much, that it was hard to clean his shoes. You could even see his stained white socks.

"Hey Danny," greeted the teenage brown haired guy, "who's your friend?"

"Sam Mallas. Sam, this is Jeff Sillain, my best bud," introduced Danny.

"Uh, nice to meet you," said Sam nervously as she shakingly shook Jeff's hand.

"You ok, dude?" Asked Jeff.

"He's a little shy," answered Danny.

"Don't worry Sam, my man, you'll fit in well in this place," smiled Jeff.

"Heh, yeah, um thanks," smiled Sam with sweat pouring down her face.

Sam was able to walk around the camp grounds and get a glimpse of what it looked like here. There was a ring in several different places and even a Cafeteria close by to get her food at.

It was only several minutes until she and Danny started eating at her table where she had to sit throughout the whole camp days.

It was a room full of boys who made several jokes here and there and even threw paper balls, bits of grapes, and napkins at each other. Several of them did pranks and got a big laugh out of it.

"This is very nerve-wreaking," told Sam.

"You'll get used to it. Besides Sam, you might have fun here and be careful how you play with the boys here," warned Danny.

"Hey dude!" Waved Jeff as he took a seat right by Danny with his tray on the table, "I just saw this hot chick at the Volleyball Camp, Victoria Henderson. I just said hi to her and do you know what she did? She smiled at me. She wants me, man."

"You think that just because she smiled, means she digs ya?" Questioned Sam as she cleared her throat, "I mean uh she probably was being polite. I doubt if any girl would know if you like them or not just by greeting them."

"Your friend is weird," said Jeff.

"Yeah, he has a very interesting personality," smiled Danny, "and Victoria may have broken up with her boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you'll win her, dude."

"That's what you think," smirked Jeff, "so, how's Paulina?"

"Dumped her. Got a new girlfriend. Sam Manson, cheerleader of Amity Boarding School," said Danny with a showing-off smile.

"Dude, you rule!" Complimented Jeff as he gave a light punch on Danny's arm, "so, what's she like. Hot? Sexy? Or how about hot sauce?"

"Actually, she's both hot and sexy, with a mix of smoke sausage," answered Danny, who felt awkward saying this in front of his girlfriend, but knew he had to act as if she was never there.

Sam was not used to talking this way about how cute somebody was. She usually said they were nice, quiet, or understood them and if it was their looks, it'd include really cute, hot, or even handsome. It was never sexy or graphical unless you're talking your acquaintances.

"So, what kind of girls are you into, Sam?" Asked Jeff.

"Uh I really don't care," answered Sam as she saw Jeff giving her a weird look and saw Danny signaling for her to continue her sentence, ". . . as long as she's good looking?"

"Nice dude! I especially like ones who have dark eyes," said Jeff.

"I prefer brunets," said Danny.

"I go with blonds," added Sam.

"Oh man, I love those too," smiled Jeff as another guy sat next to them.

This guy had messy dark blond hair, dark turquoise eyes, tight lips, and light muscled. He wore a black muscle shirt and baggy brown shorts. He had the expression of a clown or a monkey.

"Hey Danny, Jeff, and who's this guy?" Asked the blond hair guy.

"Sam," introduced Danny as he faced his girlfriend, "this is Ronald Mayland."

"I hear you talking about chicks," smiled Ronald, "I love girls, especially May Sanders."

"Dream it, dude," smiled Danny sleepishly.

"Yeah right," smirked Ronald as he stuffed his face with a cheeseburger and talked with his mouth full, "I could bet she loves me. You know how I work."

"The day you kiss a girl is the day I turn gay," smiled Danny as the rest laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but I know May will give me a kiss right here," showed Ronald to his lips as Sam rolled her eyes and ate her cheeseburger.

Sam and Danny started getting ready for the wrestling day in the Boys Locker Room.

The place was similar to the Girl's Locker Room, only a little more messy and more quiet.

"You've got to be kidding me," disgusted Sam, seeing boys take off their shirts and pants leaving only their undies on.

"It's not that bad, I didn't even have a problem going to the Girl's Locker Room," shrugged Danny with a sleepish smile.

"Because it's every boy's dream captain hormone," whispered Sam with a glare, "tell me there's a stall here."

"Over there," pointed Danny as Sam took her changing sack and squeezed her nose.

Sam was able to change into her Wrestling uniform.

Sam came out in her uniform and then a guy popped out with no undies on.

"STREAK!!" Yelled the naked guy as he hopped into the showers and closed the curtains with Sam's eyes widened.

"I am never seeing another naked man again," muttered Sam.


	6. New Friends and Crushes

**Lol that's what a girl's reaction would be if she dressed as a guy and went to the Boy's Bathroom... at least my reaction. I'd hate seeing guys in the nude. I thought that part with Sam in the Boy's Locker Room would be so funny to watch. Review please!!**

Sam had enough of the boys for one day and decided to take a walk through the camping grounds.

She was about to barf after the fart explosion in the Boy's Bathroom, which was caused by Ronald, who had diarrhea. Who knew?

A blond haired girl and a red headed started running around the lake and crashed right into Sam when she was about to jog.

"Ah!" Yelped Sam as she scrambled onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," worried the red haired girl.

The red, long, straight haired young girl was very slender indeed. She had bright green eyes, a volleyball uniform (from the Volleyball Camp next to the Wrestling Camp), red shorts, white shoes, and sailor socks. Her lips were bright red and gazed upon Sam stunningly. Little did she know, Sam was really a woman and not a man.

"It's ok," smiled Sam without thinking of the fact that this girl may fall for her guy form.

"What's your name?" Asked the red headed girl with a graceful smile.

"Sam Mallas, and you?" Asked Sam.

"Name? Oh right, um, it's May Sanders," smiled May as Sam's eyes widened.

"Hey, I believe I've heard of you. Ronald was talking about you at lunch," told Sam.

"Ronald? Ugh! You mean that stalker? He's always following me and thinking that I 'like' him, but I so do not," laughed May.

"Well, he is kinda weird," shrugged Sam.

"My name is Victoria Henderson," introduced the curly blond haired girl.

Victoria had banana curls on the bottom of her hair. She had blue eyes, a small nose, pink lips, light freckles, a volleyball uniform just like May's, and blue shorts. She was always the happy, go lucky type of girl.

"Nice to meet yall," smiled Sam.

"Nice to meet you too," replied May dreamily.

"Hey, do you know Danny Fenton?" Asked Victoria.

"Uh yeah, why?" Asked Sam.

"Nothing . . . just wondering," blushed Victoria.

"She's crushing on Fenton. Ever since he first came to camp," said May.

"She does?" Surprised Sam.

"Yep," answered May.

"But, he already has a girlfriend," told Sam.

"Yeah, but Paulina is a jerk. She once pushed me in the lake. Someday, when Danny sees what kind of a jerk she is, he'll be all mine," smiled Victoria.

"Too late, he has a new girlfriend from Amity Boarding School. Sam Manson, captain of the cheerleader squad," explained Sam, trying to take Danny off of Victoria's mind.

"Oh . . . well, I'm sure I can find another way. He is here, I'm sure he'll forget about that cheerleader chick. He's always into cheerleaders for some reason. Could never figure out why," said Victoria as Sam's eyes turned green and was starting to hate her.

"Anyway, I have to get back to the camp before they start wrestling without me," told Sam as she left the girls as quickly as possible.

Sam went to her cabin and saw Danny laughing with the other guy roommates, who ended up being both Ronald and Jeff.

"Hey Sam, come join the club," smiled Danny as Sam sat on her bunk.

"I saw Victoria and May," said Sam.

"Nice, did Victoria say anything about me?" Asked Jeff with dreamy eyes.

"Actually, Victoria's in love with Danny," told Sam as Danny bit his bottom lip.

"No way," surprised Ronald, "I told ya she was a killer for Danny."

"You knew about this?" Shocked Jeff.

"I tried to tell ya she wasn't crazy about you. She's been stalking me every time I come to camp here. I dated Paulina to give her the message that I hate her guts, but she didn't get the message," glared Danny as he smacked his face with a pillow, "I would've told my girlfriend, but she would've gotten jealous and besides, Victoria only does this for the time of me staying here."

Sam took Danny's reply as a message to her of why he didn't tell her.

She sighed and then turned towards the boys.

"Don't blame ya," smiled Ronald, "so, what did May say about me?"

"Well, that you're stalking her and claiming that she likes you when she doesn't," explained Sam.

"Well, look how the mighty have fallen," smirked Jeff.

"I think the two of you did," said Danny.

"My girlfriend is nearby and promised to go on a date with me," told Sam.

"Wish you luck, dude," smiled Ronald as Sam left out the door.

Danny sighed, then said, "I'm gonna take a hike around the trail."

"Ok, good luck!" Smiled Ronald as Danny also left.

Danny was able to change into his 'Dani Fenalini' outfit to go on the date.

Him and Sam were to meet at Lake Sollon. The only lake where the Volleyball Camp and the Wrestling Camp members would meet.

"I can't believe that Victoria is trying to steal my boyfriend," glared Sam in a whispered tone so nobody would think they were weird.

"It's ok Sam, I can handle that girl and it's only gonna be for a little while, I promise," smiled Danny as Sam sighed.

"If I wasn't dressed as a guy, I'd beat the crud outta her. Show her who she's messing with," glared Sam.

"Please don't, she's a sweet girl. She just . . . has issues is all. Give her a chance," suggested Danny.

"Fine, but only because I'm a guy and I'd rather be with her then another chick who's gonna fall for me," sighed Sam.

"Thanks," smiled Danny.

"I guess I better get going," told Sam as she ran towards the track and Danny watched her jog the track.

Jeff had decided to walk around the lake a while after Danny and Sam left. He was depressed about the girl of his dreams being in love with Danny instead of himself. He decided that instead of being a stocker like Ronald, he decided to get over his sadness by making a jog around the lake.

He ran and then saw Danny, who was disguised as Dani Fenalini. Jeff's eyes turned to hearts and started gazing upon Dani's beauty. He had never seen any girl so beautiful. Little did he know, that was no lady.

"Hello there," waved Jeff as Danny turned.

"Uh hi," replied Dani.

"What's your name?" Asked Jeff.

"Dani Fenalini," told Danny, "I gotta go or my friends will be worried."

Danny ran his butt off before Jeff did something he knew that boy would regret.

It was too late, Jeff's eyes were filled with flowers and roses due to Danny's cross-dressing to prevent his girlfriend from what had already happened, now to him.

Sam and Danny were about to face a love hexagon.


	7. Wrestling at the gym

**Here's the next chapter finally. I haven't been updating on my stories for months and wanted to do them before my surgery. Here it is. Review please!!**

Danny got changed in the Boy's room quickly in his real clothing.

It was lucky for him that he was able to sneak in before someone saw him and thought he was going in the wrong bathroom. Better yet, "she" was going in the wrong bathroom. This thought was already hurting his head just thinking about it.

Sam went inside the boy's room just in time to talk to Danny.

"Jeff saw me and had butterflies in his eyes. I'm so gonna be beaten up after this," cried Danny.

"You mean I'm gonna be beaten up for this!" Glared Sam in her girlie voice, "yeah, go and dress as Dani Fenalini to prevent any girl from falling for my boyish figure. Now this love fest is worse then when you cross-dressed for the Cheerleading Contest."

"I didn't know Jeff was gonna think I was single," defended Danny, "man, is he gonna freak when he hears that the girl he loves now is me. He'll think I'm gay or something."

"That's why you're gonna be beaten up after this?" Asked Sam.

"Big time," answered Danny as Ronald entered the bathroom dazed.

"I saw May and she threw a pillow at me. I shall cherish this forever," sighed Ronald as Sam and Danny rolled their eyes.

"I thought we've been through this," glared Danny.

"She likes me, she just doesn't know it yet and Sam doesn't have any feeling for her unless his favorite game is to cheat on his sweetheart. She is so mine," smiled Ronald in a cocky manner.

"He has a point," shrugged Sam, "besides, I'm not exactly her type anyhow."

And Sam meant it due to the fact that May's type was for boys and not girls unless she was bisexual.

"Exactly, I'm so her type," smiled Ronald continuously.

"We have to get going dudes. We have to be at the gym in 15 minutes and I ain't gonna be late," told Sam as she left out the door.

The boys went to the showers while Sam hid in the bathroom stalls untill all the guys left. She came in last with her gym clothes.

Their coach, Coach Rall, was there waiting for his students to show up ready to go.

Sam saw the look on his face as he walked around the gym with his hands behind his back.

"Alright, I want to see what you've got. I see some of you that have been here last year and some more maggots. I'm gonna turn you girls into wrestlers! The number one rule in wrestling is the fact that this isn't like the movies or comics. This is a real sport. It doesn't take muscle, it doesn't take good looks, it takes skill. This isn't a fighting match nor one of those games where you hit each other with chairs. This is real stuff!" Explained Coach Rall, "now I want to see wrestlers here!"

Sam looked intense. She was ready to start kicking some butt.

"You, Mallas!" Called Coach Rall as Sam looked at him, "you and Denfort wrestle!"

Sam smirked and went inside the circle as Elliot Denfort came in with his legs and arms spread. His fingers were bent and his thumbs were closed on the side of his hands. She copied his position. Danny gave her some lessons on how to wrestle.

"Wrestle!" Shouted Coach Rall.

Sam focused on any attack he had up his sleeve as Elliot grabbed her legs and she fell on her stomach. She tried to turn and lock his arms and legs, but her arms were locked and could not get up.

"Mallas! That was the worst wrestling I've ever seen!" Glared Coach Rall, "I'm gonna make you a wrestler! Attack before he attacks!"

They took their positions again, but Sam was ready this time. She glared deeply.

"Wrestle!" Shouted Coach Rall again.

Sam took no chances and grabbed Eliot's right leg, tripping him off. He landed right on his back, which gave her time to first lock in his arms, then his legs. Eliot could not get out.

"Nice work Mallas!" Smiled Coach Rall, "Fenton! You're up!"

After practice Sam changed in the stall to her regular boyish clothing. She looked left and right before she exited out of the stall.


	8. Sam's girl day

**I'm considering deleting Warning: Kids Are in the Airport because I'm not gonna do holiday fan fictions. The updates are not so short due to my long term of updating. This is what reward you get for growing up. Review please!!**

Sam raced down the hill, making sure she didn't slip due to the gravitational pull, getting to Danny in time to talk to him. Sam knew that since she was still pretending to be a guy, she had to choose her words carefully. Especially since there is now a major love rectangle. Might as well be a hexagon.

"Danny, Alice will not leave me alone. This is irritating I swear!" Sam complained, being careful that she didn't sound like a screaming girl.

"Well, I'm not in charge of the hormone cycle of girls," smirked Danny, "and besides, I'm already having troubles with Victoria and hearing Jeff with all his romantic phrases. If I hear more of it, I'm gonna end up vomiting till death."

"This was a bad idea. I should've just gone dancing instead of ending up in this catastrophe. It would've been nice just to come here and punch the living daylights out of that Victoria. 'I'm sure he'll forget about that cheerleader chick.' Ha, maybe after I finish learning how to wrestle, I can slam that big mouth of hers!" Sam cried while Danny "shushed" her.

"Sam, it would be nice if you didn't talk about beating a girl up since you're a guy at the moment," Danny whispered with his narrowing blue eyes.

"Whatever!" Sam yelled throwing her hands up.

Sam, being filled with envy, kicked the ant pile while tons of red ants swarmed everywhere like little mice.

This gave Sam a crying yelp and she slipped backwards. Danny caught her with his two hands under his girlfriend's arms and helped her up.

"Uh gee man, you ok?" Chuckled Danny, trying to sound as though Sam were his _guy friend_.

"I'm fine, but this whole wrestling thing has drove me on my last nerve, I swear," Sam glared furiously.

"You want to be a girl for a while?" Asked Danny quietly so that nobody around them would hear.

"Fine," sighed Sam as she made her way across the campus.

Sam was relieved to get out of her guy clothing and start acting like girls her age without worrying about how a guy should or should not act. It was more hard to hide her emotions. Sam wondered how anyone could do that.

It wasn't that Sam was dramatic, at least not all the time, but when there are a group of girls there was always room for emotion. With guys, it was retarded to them, like you were some sort of cry baby or something.

Star and Jazz were willing to go hang out with Sam at the mall since they were at the Volleyball camp and have known about this cross-dressing scandal

"I'm glad you came with us, Sam. Seriously, Alice is starting to say weird things about you," Star smiled excitedly.

"I'm glad too. I tell ya, that Victoria worse then Paulina," Sam glared.

"Give her a break, Sam. She just hasn't gotten over Danny yet," Jazz explained, trying to cheer Sam up.

"Then why didn't she when Danny said 'no?'" Sam glared, then sighed heavy.

"It's not as easy for her as you think," Jazz muttered. Sam turned around and gave her a confused and questionable look, "a long time ago before Danny knew you, or Paulina for that matter, he did crush on Victoria. He was only 10, so it was more of a young love.

"Anyways, Danny had his first year of Wrestling Camp, since it was the only sport he was good at during the time, and she liked him back. They even had their first kiss over by the beach." Jazz started chuckling a little bit. "I took a picture of that to blackmail him big time.

"So then Danny missed two years of Wrestling Camp because he had the Chicken Pox at 11 and was at a funeral at 12. When he got back, ready to finally have a girlfriend, he was already fulfilling his dream of becoming a cheerleader. He was about to ask Victoria on a date until he heard her say three words that crushed his heart 'I hate cheerleaders'. He never talked nor looked at her that year. The next year, he dated Paulina, end of story."

"Danny never told me that story. He just said that Victoria kept bugging him and so he dated Paulina to get Victoria's thorn off his back," Sam glared with folded arms.

"It's partly that, but the reason for that was because…" Jazz explained, but Sam finished the rest of the sentence before Jazz had a chance.

"He loved her and thought she would hate him when she found out he was a cheerleader."

"Exactly."

Sam started to feel sympathy for Victoria. She was not over her childhood love she shared with Danny only four or five years ago. Not that she liked or minded Victoria for being so selfish and judging, but for all she knew, that girl was probably insalted by cheerleaders. It was common for cheerleaders to put down other people lower then her. Sam knew well, that was the popularity life she once lived.

Being so blinded by the sympathy for Victoria, she accidentally ran right into her with their bags on the floor and clothes barely touching the white tile.

"I'm so sorry," the girls apologized at the same time.

"Do I know you?" Victoria asked with her eyebrows cocked.

"No, my name's S… Sandy Johnson," Sam smiled with sweat pouring from the side her eyebrow.

"Victoria Henderson, nice to meet you," Victoria introduced shaking Sam's hand friendly. "I've never seen you here. Where are you from?"

"Amity Park," Sam answered.

"Cool, you think you can help me find out where the dresses are? I get lost here sometimes," Victoria admitted with red on her cheeks.

"We just passed them, they're over there," Sam pointed behind her.

"Thanks, say, you wouldn't mind helping me choose would you?" Victoria asked.

"No prob'," Sam grinned gladly.

The two girls fiddled with every dress on six racks while Jazz and Star were checking out the jeans. Sam had fun helping Victoria choose a dress. She guessed it was for the dance coming at the end of camp.

"This is beautiful!" Victoria's eyes were wide at the yellow dress with light green sparkles on the top that fated on the bottom.

"It goes with you," Sam complemented.

"I wish you were at Volleyball Camp with me. You're awesome!" Grinned Victoria.

"You too."

"I love Volleyball. It's fun, but it doesn't put me on the right clique if you know what I mean."

"Clique? What's wrong with Volleyball? My friends play that sport."

"Yeah, but all the Cheerleaders at my school make me the Volleyball freak."

"Oh," Sam realized with her head slowly going up and down.

"I hate cheerleaders. They're big jerks. They all want to run around in pretty dresses and shoot their pon-poms at people lower then them. Not to mention date hot guys and take advantage of them."

"Well, I'm sure not all of them are like that. In fact the guy cheerleaders at Casper High are considered geeks."

"Guy cheerleaders? I never heard of such," Victoria gasped in surprise.

"Oh yeah. There are men cheerleaders too."

"Great, now everyone wants to throw pon-poms."

"I need to go, see ya," Sam waved as she caught up with Star and Jazz on the rest of their shopping.


	9. Victoria's warning

**I've been writing new stories and now I'm gonna continue this one. I hope you love this one. Review please!!**

Sam was able to catch up to Star and Jazz. The girls left back to their camps and with new clothes. Sam had to let Jazz keep Sam's new clothing for when she didn't pretend to be a guy. This put less worry about her secret being revealed.

Danny smiled and welcomed Sam in her guy dress-up. To make it look like Danny wasn't gay, he decided to pretend he was Dani Fenalini for the short time. They hugged and kissed so passionately.

"You do know Jeff is gonna catch me sometime, then what are you going do?" Sam smiled stroking Danny's cheek with the back of her index finger.

"I don't know, but I'm still not used to this gender switcheroo," Danny said annoyed.

"Oh why? Because you have to wrap your arms around my neck instead of my waist or the fact _you haven't shaved_?" Sam teased Danny.

"Hey!" Danny smirked, then kissed Sam once again, "it's the lipstick I think."

"You know I wear that stuff too," Sam sighed while rolling her eyes, "and there's something I've always wanted to do."

"Really? This should be good," Danny smiled. Sam positioned her arms behind Danny's neck and around his waist. She leaned him toward the ground while Danny gripped onto Sam's shoulders, "don't you think I'm a little too heavy?"

"No, we're only 20 pounds apart Danny," Sam smiled as she kissed Danny with the same position, then pulled him back up, "but you are pretty heavy. I think my arms hurt now."

Danny and Sam started laughing. It was always fun when they had each other even if they had to pretend to be the same gender. As long as they could stare at each other at night while the other boys slept, they could at least be romantic in some way.

"I love you, Danny. With all my heart, I do."

"I love you too, Sam."

"Even if I throw my pon poms at you?"

Danny laughed and rolled his eyes, knowing that Sam had been hanging out with Victoria.

"Even if you throw you pon poms at me, but don't think I'll throw mine back."

When the couple heard a noise not from afar in the camp ground, they separated to not give TMI (too much information). They stood in their normal position.

"Hey Sam, I haven't seen you…" May greeted and stopped her sentence when she saw Danny dressed as a girl, "who is this?"

"My girlfriend, Dani Fenalini," Sam introduced. She hated hurting her friend, but she knew May would be even more hurt when she found out the other reason why she couldn't be with Sam.

"Oh, I… didn't know you where dating."

"I'm really sorry. I had no idea you felt like that toward me."

"It's ok, if she makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"Thanks May, I think it would be better to stay friends anyway and as a friend I need to you to do two things. One, watch out for Ronald this afternoon and wack him with this," Sam warned May and gave her a bat.

"Thanks."

"I also need you to tell Victoria to leave Danny alone. Sam Manson gets very, extremely jealous when some blond chick flirts with her boyfriend and her mouth is not as worse as her bite. Sam doesn't care if it's just some random friend or someone to feel sympathy for and trust me, she feels sympathy for Victoria."

"I'll be sure to tell Victoria. I'm surprised you're not trying to suggest me to date Ronald."

"I still think you should give him a chance, but I'd also like for you to give him a good whack. The stocking thing is just getting too far."

"Ok, I'll be sure to give him a whack."

"I just wish that was me," Danny chuckled in his girly voice.

The kids started laughing so loud, it could be heard from across the camp site.

"I need to go, curfew," Sam said, then looked at Danny.

"I have to get back to my hotel anyway. I'll see you soon, Sam."

"Love you," Sam winked.

"I love you too, Sam."

Danny ran across the camp and quickly to the bathroom to change to a guy. It was good timing too. Danny knew that if he didn't hurry to his cabin, he was heading for trouble. Not that he was heading for trouble already.

The next morning, Sam finished slamming Danny on his front side with his arms and legs locked in place. Coach Rall was impressed with Sam's improvement. So much that he decided to have Sam face Richard at the Championships.

Sam was very nervous about this, she was facing the toughest challenger on the team. Sam was having goose bumps just thinking about Richard.

"You'll be fine," Danny smiled, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

Unfortunately, that was only the beginning of more problems waiting for them. Danny was walking across the grassy plain between the Wrestling Camp and the Volleyball Camp. Victoria's eyes widened with excitement and ran toward Danny.

"Victoria, why can't you just be a friend for just once? You're just as bad as Ronald and look at how that turned out for him and May," Danny asked as Victoria stood there listening. "I don't want to hurt you, I really don't, but I don't look at you the way I did when I was 10. Seriously, I grew up, I'm having problems of my own and I can't at least have one more friend by my side without her giving me google eyes."

"That's because the girls you date end up being stuck-up cheerleaders!"

"You're right about Paulina, she was a jerk, but Sam's different. You haven't even met her in person and you're already judging her based on what she does."

Victoria just stood there with her arms crossed and a glare crossing her face.

"Do you really think I can't choose a good girl? Can't you trust me? Don't you want me to be happy? That's all I ask. Just trust me and let me be happy with the girl I've got instead of being so selfish!"

"You like me Danny, I know you do."

"Yes, I like you as a person, but not the way you think. I don't go stocking around waiting for you to come to me and sweep you off your feet. I don't want to have to choose between taking your side or Sam's side. You know exactly who I will choose, whether I'm blinded by love or have chosen the right girl. If you bother me again, I won't stop Sam from ripping the flesh off your skin."

Danny started running across the track. Sam ran with Danny on the track. Sam was still dressed as a guy.

"I talked to Victoria. You're allowed to rip her flesh off if she bothers me, but only that time. I can't hurt a girl and when it comes to dealing with Victoria, if it's physical, I need another girl to deal with her."

"She was warned twice, so I'll be ready if she strikes."

Danny showed a smirk on his face as the two kids kept on their pace across the track.

Sam was ready to face Victoria if she messed with Danny. Even though Sam had seen Victoria at the mall and helped her pick a dress, she didn't mind a fight. This time, Sam will be on her heels when Victoria made her move again.


	10. Plans

**It's time to see how Victoria is going to take that warning. You all know that answer! Review please!!**

Sam was not sure if Victoria would stop bothering her or not, but Sam still had other issues to deal with. There was still the problem with May's crush and Jeff's crush. At least they had a reason to not think about Sam or Danny that way anymore.

Sam was in her cabin with Ronald, who was making love letters to May, obviously. Sam sighed and laid her head on the pillow facing the ceiling.

"Dude, you ok?" Ronald asked, seeing that Sam was not feeling like her/himself.

"Ugh, it's nothing. Just having issues with May and Jeff."

Sam couldn't say Victoria, because there was no way to explain her feelings towards Danny if she was a guy. At least she was able to explain May and Jeff.

"Did you and Jeff get into an argument?"

"No, but that would be better than this. Jeff keeps having google eyes towards my girl and I can't hang around with May without her thinking about kissing me or something."

Ronald could see where my problem was. It was worse than Midsummer Night Dreams, because this was real and nobody was putting anyone under a love spell. I was betting that Ronald's only problem was getting Alice to like him.

"Hey, maybe I can solve that problem. May likes you and I like her, but you don't like May. I was thinking maybe you can get her to 'hang out with me' to 'make you _jealous_,'" Ronald advised. My eyebrows rose.

"Are you nuts? What do you want me to do? Say 'hey May, since I don't like you, do you think you can make-out with Ronald to make me jealous?'" Sam glared as she sat up on her bed. "What if she really was trying to make me jealous and didn't really feel for you like you do for her?"

"Doesn't hurt to try. I'm not giving up on May until another guy really does like her. As long as she keeps on hating me, there might be a chance."

"Fine, but how are you going to pull of that number? I can't just advise her to make-out with you."

"You don't, but I can advise her to _make you jealous_."

Sam was deep in thought. Ronald's plan was retarded, but it just might work enough for May to leave Sam alone. She decided to go with that plan.

"Ronald, you got cha-self a deal," Sam grinned.

"Sweet, May loves me, you'll see."

Sam rolled her eyes. Ronald had these crazy bizarre plans, but he was a sweet guy. Even if Sam revealed to Ronald that Sam was really a girl. Ronald was _that_ crazy.

Sam and Ronald walked along the sidewalk that was next to the Volleyball camp. May was just standing there waiting for Victoria to be done in the bathroom. It was an outhouse, so May had to wait outside the bathroom.

"Watch this, man," Ronald smiled excitedly. He walked in a _showoff way._

Sam couldn't help, but watch to see how this plan would turn out. She hid behind a tree so May wouldn't be suspicious of this bizarre plan.

It seemed like May was taking the bait. She didn't even glare nor have that 'get off my back' look. Ronald was relaxed too and looked like he was tempting Alice to his trick. If this trick worked, then May would leave Sam alone and Ronald would get his girl, well sort of.

May and Ronald started shaking hands, she took the bait. She was going to try to make Sam _jealous_ and start hanging around and flirting with Ronald. It was plausible that May did have a little crush on Ronald and kept lying to herself and if that was true, then May would find out her true feelings for Ronald. At least this plan would stop the googly eyes.

Ronald ran back to Sam and whispered, "told ya she'd buy it."

"For now, at least."

"Hey, she'll get over it and start realizing that she really does dig me. After that, she'll forget about the whole 'making you jealous' gig."

"What if she doesn't? Aren't you worried that she really doesn't have feelings for you?"

"Not really."

Sam sighed, and then rolled her eyes. At least May would be her friend now without any awkwardness, sort of. Now Sam had to deal with the Victoria and Jeff issue. Ronald certainly won't help Sam there. She decided to worry about that later as soon as Danny started jogging toward the two teenagers.

"Hey guys," Danny painted. "Sam, I need to talk to you buddy."

"Ok, we'll tell you the plan later. See ya!" Jeff waved and then started pacing toward the track.

"Plan?" Danny questioned, cocking his eyebrows.

"I'll explain later, tell me what it was you were going to tell me."

"Well, our team is a mile away."

"What! You're joking!"

"No, I ain't."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see our peeps!"

Danny and Sam rushed off camp and trailed to a cabin in the middle of the woods. The cabin was large and surrounded by a meadow. Beside the cabin were kids doing dance moves or stretching. Dash and Kwan were doing jumping jacks, getting pumped up.

Paulina turned and her mouth opened into a circle. Valerie and the rest of the Cheerleading team rushed and crowded around Danny and Sam with excitement on their faces.

"Danny, Sam, it's so good to see ya!" Valerie shouted.

"Us too. I know I'm not in my right uniform, but at least I'm here," Sam smiled excitedly.

The squad gave a group hug with only Paulina not in the group. She slowly walked over to the two wrestling camp members.

"How's the wrestling coming?" Paulina asked with her snobby face smudging.

"Besides for the Victoria issue. It's going fine," Danny answered.

"Ha, I bet she's torturing your girlfriend too, huh?"

"Paulina, cut the crud! I don't need you to act rude toward Victoria when you're on the _ex list_," Sam snapped at Paulina's rude behavior.

Paulina crossed her arms and kept her smudge look. Sam hated Paulina's rude behavior, especially when it was her that was supposed to be rude about Victoria. Danny didn't like the attitude either and seemed like he wanted to break Paulina's neck.

"So, what brings you guys here besides wanting to see our faces again?" Valerie asked with her brilliant smile.

"Well, I'm sick of Victoria bugging me and stocking me. I made a decision to spill the beans about my Cheerleading gig, but I want it to spill so good, that it would keep her off my back. If she's not willing to be _my friend_ I might as well not spill it gently."

"I get it. Aren't you worried that she'll be crushed?" Valerie asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, but I don't have much of a choice at this point."

"When did you decide this, Danny?" Sam asked since she had never have known of Danny's plan.

"While you and Ronald were up to something, which I am interested to hear."

"Ronald is planning on having Alice hang with him to make me _jealous_."

"Yow! You think May will fall for Ronald?"

"It's possible, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Who's Ronald?" One of the Cheerleaders, Shelby asked.

"Our cabin roommate who has a deep crush on May who has a crush on Sam's guy look."

"Yikes!" Valerie said in shocking mode.

"Who cares. It's time I taught that blond chick a lesson for calling me a Cheerleader freak! I'm in this!" Paulina smirked evilly. It would so be like her to want to get revenge. Sam was lucky that Paulina already had her revenge on Sam for _stealing her boyfriend_. Paulina took Dash, not that this bothered Sam.

The dancers cheered and started planning. Danny decided to go back to Wrestling Camp later to get to the gym on time and to come up with a routine. He also had to have permission from his coach.


	11. The most embarrassing moment

**Yes, the squad is gonna be involved in this story. I was trying to find a way to have them involved, because it would be part of the climax. So, I finally came up with this after months of figuring out ideas. Sweet huh? Review please!!**

The Wrestling Team members were warming up. Danny ran to Coach Rall, hoping that he would agree to let the Cheerleaders join in.

"Coach," Danny called.

"What is it, Fenton?" Coach Rall asked intensely.

"There's a squad of cheerleaders that're in two different camps… well three actually. They're nearby and I think it would be a great idea to include some cheerleaders for our team."

"Of course we can have some cheerleaders here, the issue would be if they're willing. Did you talk to the captain?"

"Actually…" Danny couldn't help, but choke up a chuckle seeing that _he was the captain._ "I am… the captain."

Coach Rall started bursting out laughing, thinking this was a joke. Then, he saw Danny's blushing look of embarrassment and realized that Danny was not joking. He thought his coach was making fun of him, who wouldn't?

"Oh… you're not joking."

"No."

"So why…"

"Victoria won't leave me alone. She won't agree to be a _friend_, my friend. So, I'm just gonna just spill the beans and let her hate me for the rest of my life," Danny explained as his coach nodded. "I was lucky to find my squad nearby. They're awesome."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Cheerleading is my dream. The team here are bound to find out sooner or later," Danny shrugged.

"If you say so, Fenton. Don't feel bad for chasing a dream you really, really want."

"I never had."

Danny started warming up with his friends again. Ronald and Jeff were both curious of what Danny was talking to his coach about. They decided it was probably unimportant, then they saw Danny's nervous look as if he was going to put on a pink bunny suit for a birthday party.

"Hey Danny, what's making you so nervous?" Jeff asked while jumping rope.

"I'm not nervous!" Danny glared. Jeff and Ronald looked at him with the 'do you think I'm that stupid?' look. "Except a lot."

"What's the problem?" Ronald asked anxiously.

Danny sighed, "we're gonna have cheerleaders to cheer for our team."

"How's that a problem?" Jeff asked excitedly. "That's gonna be awesome."

"Except it's _my squad_."

Jeff and Ronald both burst out laughing just like Coach Rall, thinking this was a joke until they saw Danny blushing.

"This is a joke right?" Ronald asked with shock. "You're a cheerleader?"

"Are you happy now?" Danny glared with his arms folded.

"Dude, we weren't laughing at you, we just thought you were bluffing. Dude, why didn't you say this last year or somethin'?"

"You guys would laugh at me. Who wouldn't?"

"We wouldn't?" Jeff promised. "And even if we would, why are you willing to cheer for our squad and risk being made fun of for the rest of the summer?"

"_Victoria._"

The boys gave glances. They realized Danny was trying to get Victoria to hate him, so she would stop flirting and stocking Danny. Everyone knew Victoria. Everyone knew that she hated cheerleaders of any kind. Danny would rather have Victoria hate him then stock him and mess up his life.

"If you need us, we're with you all the way. Does Sam know?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, he goes to my school."

"Ah," The boys nodded.

After Wrestling, Sam and Danny hanged around by a tree near their cabin. Sam was in her guy outfit. They were talking about what to do about the issue with Danny and Jeff. Jeff was totally in love with Danny's girl outfit and it was hard to _break it to Jeff._

"I could talk to him when I'm Dani Fenalini, but I'm afraid he might kiss me or something."

Danny gagged at the thought.

"Maybe I could talk to him, but there might be a fight and I'm not sure if I can survive a guy fight."

"How about if we both talked to him. Me as Dani Fenalini and you as Sam Mallas. That way, there are no fights and no kissing… that includes us. We can't make Jeff feel bad then he already will be. He got heartbroken with Victoria."

"Yeah, you're probably right. _We _should talk to Jeff."

Danny and Sam went inside their cabin. Jeff and Ronald weren't around, which gave Danny some time to go inside the bathroom and change into his _girly_ outfit. Sam bit her lip. She didn't want any tension to go between her and Jeff. He was a great person. Even if he found out of Danny's and Sam's cross-dressing scandal, she still wanted Jeff to be her friend.

It was soon when Jeff came inside the cabin. He was stoked when he saw Dani, or Danny's girl form, sitting on Sam's bedside in his cabin. Something was going on.

"Hey Jeff, _we need to talk_," Sam told Jeff with sweat pouring from her wig.

"Uh sure," Jeff nodded and sat on his bunk. "What's up? Speaking of which, what's Dani doing here?"

"I came, because I didn't want any fighting going on between you and…" Danny paused, and then looked at Sam. "_my boyfriend_."

Jeff's eyes popped like popcorn. He did not see this coming.

He felt dismayed and abashed. Dani already had a mate and Sam was obviously upset that Jeff was flirting with _Sam's girl._

"Oh man, I am so sorry. I didn't know you two were a thing!"

"It's ok, just… don't do it again, please," Sam begged. She didn't want Jeff to be as embarrassed as Dash was when he found out Danny's cross-dressing scandal.

"I won't, I'm not Victoria."

The kids started laughing their heads off.

Danny and Sam were glad that Jeff wasn't like Victoria, who was willing to step so far as to ruin a friendship. Neither of them wanted that and the trio knew. That was one love issue down. The only one left was the issue with Danny and Victoria and Sam and May. Those two problems would be taken care of by Ronald hanging out with May to wonderland and Danny's squad cheering their Pom Pons off.

"Thank goodness you're not. I'd hate to have you for a stocker."

The kids started laughing again as Ronald and May came right in. Ronald had his arm around May and she was giggling.

Jeff was confused and Sam showed a smirk with a little wink. Jeff's eyes widened, and then realized that Sam and Ronald were trying to trick May to fall in love with Ronald. Sam would join in just so May would stop flirting with Sam.

"Hey May," Jeff greeted as Ronald and his _lover_ sat down.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ronald asked with two eyebrows raised.

"Did you hear about the Bulldog Cheerleading Squad from Amity Boarding School coming to cheer for our team?" Sam asked.

"Got that right!" Ronald grinned.

"Wait, Danny invited some cheerleaders to cheer for your team?" May asked wide-eyed.

"Yep, Sam Manson is excited about this. So is Danny," Sam smiled brightly.

"I didn't even think it was possible," Jeff muttered.

"Might as well have some girls cheering us along," Ronald grinned, scratching the back of his neck.

"Victoria is gonna be so pissed. Especially if Danny is inviting his girlfriend," May added.

"The team is nearby in three different camps, we might as well let them in," Dani shrugged.

_"Three?"_ May questioned while cocking her eyebrows.

"There are several girls at the Volleyball Camp, most of them are at the Dance Camp, and…" Sam explained, and then bit her lip on the last part, because there were two more at Wrestling Camp: Danny and Sam.

_"There's a boy cheerleader here!" _May realized as everyone stared at the wall with nervous eyes, "who is he?"

"We promised," Dani said quickly.

"Oh," May realized, and then furrowed her eyebrows, "how is Dani part of this? She's not even in neither camp."

"Actually, I live nearby where _he _lives."

May wasn't stupid. Dani obviously lived around where Sam lived. Danny and Sam came to camp from the same area, Amity Park. That meant that this cheerleader boy was rather Danny or Sam. Sam was too comfortable to be _that_ cheerleader. So that narrowed it down to…

"Danny, Danny's that cheerleader. Oh man, no wonder he looked hurt on his second year. No wonder _cheerleaders are his type._"

"Please don't tell Victoria about this. Danny wants to show her instead of telling her," Ronald explained and May nodded.

"I would never tell a soul. That must be embarrassing!"

"It _is_ embarrassing!" Dani shouted with a glare.

"Danny is gonna need some help with finding a place for the girls to practice on their routine, you think you can help?" Sam asked. Since May was going to be in on the secret, she might as well be part of it.

"Sure thing, tell Danny to meet me on the track. I'll show him a perfect hiding place," May smiled with gleam.


	12. Confession

**Hey guys. These are one of these GO LUCKY times where I get a break and write another chapter once again. This story just gets better and better. Review please!!**

Danny didn't like the fact that May now knew about his Cheerleading gig, but Victoria would find out either way. Danny decided not to let this incident bother him.

Danny and Sam followed May in the woods by the track. They were in their normal outfits. They found themselves deep in the woods, and then came across an old gym with weeds covering the bottom part of the building. Danny nodded and smiled at May impressively.

"Nice choice, I forgot about the old gym," Danny complimented.

"No way Victoria would come here, she thinks there are rats in there since the Haunted Gym Dare Incident," May promised.

Danny chuckled, "I remember that."

"What happened?" Sam asked curiously.

"May dared Victoria to spend one night in that gym and a rat woke her up. She screamed so loud, it woke up all three camps."

"Wow, I wish I was there."

"It should be clean inside. Plenty of room to Cheerlead. You think you can get the squad, Sam?"

"Sure."

Sam ran across the woods toward the Dance Camp. She was excited to be Wrestling and Cheerleading too. She never cheered for any sport she played in.

Sam finally made it to the Dance Camp Campus. She saw Tucker who was between Valerie and Paulina. She started laughing hysterically at the fact that Tucker caved into joining Dance Camp despite the fact he calmed that "he don't dance."

"I knew you'd cave!" Sam shouted.

"Well, I made a bet with Valerie that I'd last a whole trip without knowing a single thing of how to dance," Tucker explained.

"And I won only a week ago. Score!" Valerie grinned for joy.

"Someone from Volleyball Camp showed us a place to practice our routine. Get the team and follow me!"

"On it!"

Valerie disappeared into the girl's cabin and pretty soon, several girls popped their heads outside and started following Sam.

When the girls made it to the old gym. Danny was inside waiting for his team. He already had come up with a routine and started practicing it with the girls. They had fun practicing and had excitement on their faces. Nobody knew except for the squad, the Camp Councilors, Jeff, Ronald, and May. This plan was perfect.

May was still oblivious that "Sam" was really a girl. She was still trying to make "him" jealous, but that wasn't working and she knew it. Victoria tried to cheer her up a little bit.

"Don't give up. I know I'm not giving up on Danny."

_That really helped._

Sam was quickly trying to find Danny to give him the CD they needed for the routine. She didn't bring her own since Danny was narrowing her music down to the ones boys would most likely listen to. Sam had to borrow Valerie's CD for his particular day.

Danny was stretching outside to warm up for both Wrestling and Cheerleading. This required lots of stretching.

Victoria started jogging toward Danny and took a deep breath. Sam decided to hide behind a tree before she was going to do anything else. While Sam hid, she wondered how Victoria would react to Danny this time.

"Danny, can we talk or are you still mad?" Victoria asked.

"Depends."

"Listen, I still think you love me and I still don't like the girl you're dating, but I'm not gonna make you choose me. I decided that maybe having your friendship is more important then winning your heart."

"And?"

"I'm sorry for the argument and stocking you."

"Apology accepted."

Danny stopped doing his stretches and faced Victoria.

"The Wrestling Team is gonna be having the Cheerleaders cheer for their team. I want to give you a heads up," Danny explained to Victoria.

"Who decided on letting some stuck-up Cheerleaders here!?" Victoria glared with her arms crossed.

"I did. The team could use some pumping up and since my girlfriend is here, it's a perfect time for the squad to get together."

"WHAT!!! You're crazy Danny! First you date Cheerleaders, now this!" Victoria shouted.

"These girls are great. They're not stuck-up and they even hate the Cheerleaders at your school."

"Huh?"

"Cheerleading Competitions."

"Right," Victoria said rolling her eyes. "That 'Sam' just wants to throw Pom Pons at somebody and show herself off!"

"She didn't give me the suggestion, Victoria! I happen to come across that idea, thank you very much. Stop blaming things on Sam, everything is not her fault."

"I'm not, I'm just saying what I know."

"Oh, that's a bunch of hogwash. How would you know Sam's mind? You don't even know her!"

"I know cheerleaders!" Victoria yelled at Danny's face just before Paulina showed up and heard everything else. "Cheerleaders are rude, selfish, and think they own the whole world!"

"Is that so?" Paulina glared deeply in anger.

"Well, well, if it isn't the ugly prep from Dance Camp!"

"I'm only here to find Sam, geek."

"I'm surprised you aren't trying to fight Danny over her."

"I already did that. We're even and I have a new boyfriend."

"I bet he's as ugly as you."

"Guys," Danny said, trying to keep a fight from breaking.

"Why you..." Paulina glared. Hers and Victoria's hands had a mighty grip as they were pushing each other to knock the other one down.

Sam decided it was time to stop the fight since Danny wasn't doing a good job and she didn't want neither of them getting hurt. Especially if Paulina's not getting hurt because of _her._

Victoria and Paulina had each others shoulders with Paulina's back on the ground and Victoria hovering over her.

"Girls, break it up. You're acting like small children!" Sam warned the girls.

"Why don't cha get that stupid CD?" Paulina glared rudely. She pushed Victoria off herself and the teenage blond crashed onto Sam on the ground. Sam pushed her way out with her hands balled into fists.

"That's it! You're messing with the wrong man!" Sam shouted as she rammed right into Paulina and knocked her into the mud.

Paulina got up with a horror look in her eyes. She looked at how muddy she was and faced Sam.

"YOU. BROKE. MY. NAIL."

Sam started bursting out laughing before Danny and Victoria joined in the laughter.

"There's a Solon about 30 miles from here, maybe you can walk there," Danny said as Paulina gave out another glare.

"That's not funny!"

"How many Cheerleaders does it take to change a light bulb?" Sam asked Victoria as a joke.

"How many?" Victoria asked, playing along.

"I don't know, but it takes two to get dirty."

"HA! Nice one Sam and it only takes one to break a nail," Danny smirked as Paulina shook red in anger.

"You'll pay for this Sam Manson!" Paulina screamed as she streamed off leaving the three teenagers alone.

"Wait, you're Sam Manson? The girl I met at the mall?"

"Yep," Sam answered as she squeezed the mud out of her hair. "I am."


	13. getting ready

**I still have school, but I found time to do this chapter, which is very strange. Since almost everyone is anxious to find out what happens, I decided to put this chapter in. I hope you like this. Review please!!**

Before Victoria or Sam could add anything else to this shocking discovery, Star came rushing toward Sam, and then grabbed her arm.

"What is taking you so long? We need to get the CD," said Star.

"Don't worry, I got it. Sorry for taking your time, Star. There was a crazy cat fight going on here and I didn't want to miss the fun," teased Danny as Sam and Victoria rolled their eyes.

"Well, where is it?" Asked Star impatiently as Danny handed Star the CD. "Thanks."

"Come on Sam, let's get Paulina before she _breaks another nail_."

Sam nodded, and then followed Danny without holding his hand. She thought it was better to not show any body contact in front of Victoria after what she had to deal with. Sam knew what it was like to be in denial. She just feared that Victoria just might never talk to Sam after the discovery of her being a cheerleader and Danny's girlfriend was known to Victoria.

When the cheerleaders made it to the old gym, they started working on their routine.

Danny had worked especially hard on the routine. He had to be sure that the moves could be done by his teammates and that it would be exciting. This was the first time Danny had ever prepared a routine that involved the wrestling tournament.

"Why does _she_ get to be on the top?" Complained Paulina. Valerie had her feet on Star's and Jane's shoulders with her legs spread.

"Paulina, you're complaining about being in front, now this?" Glared Danny frustratingly. He put the megaphone up to his lips. "_Get a grip!_"

"Why did I even vote for you to be captain?" Grumbled Paulina with her arms folded.

"Because I kicked your butt in last year's competition."

"And because if you didn't, then we will let everyone know about the bathroom incident."

Paulina's glare grew deeper and she gave a humph.

"Now just as we were before _Miss Dramatic_ interrupted. Valerie, I need you to do a hand stand on their heads. Make sure your legs are in a perfect split."

Valerie did as Danny said: she put her hands on Jane's and Star's head, and then balanced her weight while her legs stretched to a perfect line. Danny smiled, and then nodded.

"Now do a back flip with a perfect landing," said Danny and Valerie did what Danny had told her to. "Good, you must do this while the rest of you roll to the audience like this." Danny did a front roll, and then stopped with this right foot on the ground, his left leg on his knee, and his arms in the air as if he was to purpose to a maiden to marry him.

"In other words Paulina, Rachel, and I are to do this while Valerie is doing gymnastics," teased Sam as the other girls giggled.

"Precisely," nodded Danny, and then looked up at the rest of his squad members who smiled while nodding in agreement. "I say this is getting to be easier then usual."

"This is also good stretch before practice."

"Speaking of which, I think we're supposed to be at the gym in only five minutes," realized Danny when he looked at his watch. "Practice is over!"

"Good luck, _boys_," teased Valerie as Sam gave her a glare.

"You're hilarious," said Sam sarcastically as her and Danny left the old gym.

Danny and Sam ran off to the cabin, got dressed in their gym clothes (Sam in her boyish look), and ran to the gym before they were late.

Sam had gotten used to the naked boys in the boy's locker room. It was still horrifying to see, but she never showed it on her face. Sam would just talk to Danny to avoid looking at any nude boys. It only failed to work when Jeff and Ronald started talking to them _while they were in their boxers or briefs_. Now that they knew Sam was really a girl, they started changing into their gym clothes before talking to their friends.

"Yo dudes, it's almost the championships and we are getting closer to that trophy. Aren't you excited?" Asked Ronald excitedly.

"I know I am," smiled Danny.

"Same here," added Sam in a boyish voice so that non of the other boys wouldn't get suspicious.

"So, how is Victoria doing? Does she still hate me?" Asked Sam in a whisper.

"Alice told me Victoria was angry and confused. She didn't say anything else," answered Ronald.

"Stupid Paulina had to start that fight. _She is such a drama queen!_" Cried Sam through her teeth as all the boys stared at her awkwardly. "Uh ex girlfriend," she lied in a deep voice as the boys got back to their business. "Whew."

"You know, you could've just say _jerk_ or _retard_ instead of drama queen," suggested Jeff in a whisper as Sam sighed while rolling her eyes.

"I guess that did sound awkward for a guy to say," Sam whispered.

"Ok boys! I want all of you at the gym. We need to be ready for the big game tomorrow. We will be going against Forest Camp and I need y'all ready!" Coach Rall announced.

"Don't worry coach, we'll kick some butt!" Jeff shouted excitedly.

"Good! How are the cheerleaders doing, Fenton?" Coach Rall asked.

"Great! They're ready to kick some butt too," Danny grinned.

"Good, now get in the gym, boys!"

Everyone stampeded into the gym and started their stretches. Sam and Danny were already stretched and ready since they just got back from cheerleading practice.

Danny, then went in front of the gym and whistled a blow. Everyone froze in position and faced Danny.

"I think I have a better idea to warm up before the game," Danny said.

"What?" John asked from the back.

Danny rolled his head in a circle clockwise, then counterclockwise as everyone else did the same.

"Ok, now swing your arm like this," said Danny as he swung his right arm across this chest while his left arm pulled the other arm close to his chest. "and now the other." Danny now swung his left arm while his right one held the other arm in place.

"What kind of warm up is this, _cheerleading_?" Nicolas from the second row asked as everyone started laughing.

"Very funny, actually these warm ups help stretch the muscle so you can be more flexible during tournaments."

"Listen to Danny, he knows what he's talking about," told Sam. She knew from experience in cheerleading that the stretches Danny was doing were the ones that flexed the muscles. He was trying to use this advantage to help his team.

"I hope Danny's right about this," Ronald muttered.

"Hm, I never thought about doing those kind of warm ups. That actually was a smart idea, Fenton," Coach Rall smiled.

"Told ya," Danny bragged as he started spreading his legs.

After practice was over, Ronald, Jeff, Danny, and Sam walked to their cabin and started talking about the championship game tomorrow. They were all equally excited and happy. Tomorrow would be the day they showed what their team was made of. It was also the day Danny would show Victoria what sport he played during school days. He was very nervous about that. Sam was nervous too, not about Danny's cheerleading gig being revealed, but about both the game and the routine. Danny was also nervous about that.

"You know Dan, I never saw you cheer before. I guess I'll find out tomorrow huh?" Jeff said.

"Oh yeah! I'm nervous, but we'll do great, my team and I," Danny said.

"Yeah. Oh, and Sam, you're a real dude."

"Yeah, you're almost like family to us, Sam. We're glad to have you around," Ronald added.

Sam smiled brightly and gave both Ronald and Jeff a group hug.

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

"No prob," Ronald said.

The boys and Sam turned out the lights in their cabin and started going to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day and Sam nor Danny wanted to miss any of it.

The moon showed from the windows of the cabin and shined throughout the whole room. It didn't keep the kids from sleeping. They started dreaming ten minutes after the lights were out. Stars were crystals of white all over the sky. You could make different shapes out of them. They were beautiful and bright.

Coach Rall walked in the lightened darkness under a shady tree. He looked at the cabin where Danny and Sam were sleeping soundlessly.

"There's something about that Mallas kid. His voice sounds like _a preteen kid trying to act grown up_. I just don't understand it. _He doesn't even grow a beard or a mustache._ It's obvious he's growing bawled, seeing that_ he wears that stupid wig_. He's not like most guys I've seen, so... _what kind of boy is Sam Mallas?_" Coach Rall questioned himself.


	14. Wrestling Championships

**Here's the next chapter. I made a mistake on the last chapter. I decided this chapter just might fix it just in case there's any complaints or discoveries of it from our critics. Okay, enough of all that, let us continue the story. Review please!!**

Jeff and Ronald were in the bathroom of their cabin getting ready for the big game. They had their wrestling uniform with the basic colors of yellow and white. Danny was combing his hair and Sam was doing jumping-jacks. Her head started itching from the wig, so she took her red wig off, and then did a few stretches. It was one of her warmup stretches before the wrestling tournament.

"Hey Danny, don't cha think it's kinda embarrassing to be cross-dressing?" Asked Ronald after Danny put his blond wig on.

"Well, I need an excuse to be with the other girl's room when they start _complaining about their makeup_," Danny explained as the boys, bug-eyed, started looking at Sam.

"Danny's their makeup boy," Sam said.

Ronald and Jeff, confused why girls would want a boy to do their makeup or why Danny would agree to it, nodded awkwardly.

"How did you even find out my girlfriend was cross-dressing speaking of which?" Danny asked.

"Well, if there are two cheerleaders on the Wrestling Team and only one boy who's on it. Well, you put two Sam's and two Danny's and it equals two... or something like that," Jeff answered.

Both Danny and Sam sighed right before the horn sounded. The announcer announced that the Wrestling Championships would begin in fifteen minutes. The four kids started zooming out the door. Sam had to put a shirt over her wrestling uniform with some towels and shirts under her chest and undershirt to make sure her body look boyish. She did pass as a boy, luckily.

Meanwhile, the Cheerleading Squad started heading towards the bathroom to get dressed and put their makeup on. Danny started entering with his girly outfit. The girls knew who it was since Danny dressed in the same girly costume when he first joined their squad. Paulina didn't like Danny dressing like that, but she was used to it. She wasn't dating Danny anymore, so it wasn't her problem.

Just as Danny was finished putting on Jane's makeup, whose position was at the back of the squad, Victoria entered and stared awkwardly at the squad. She didn't see Valerie or Star since they were already ready and waiting beside the Wrestling Team. Victoria kept her glare while she entered one of the stalls. The cheerleaders gave glances before continuing what they were doing. It was about a minute before the girls all left except Victoria, who came out last.

Danny got dressed in the boys locker room to change back into a boy. The guys didn't notice this since Danny came to the locker room while invisible. Sam just hung around in the locker room until the coach arrived to encourage the team to win and try their best. When it was time to exit out, the boys rushed out except for Danny and Sam.

"Here's your uniform," Sam told Danny as she gave him a flat box with the top reading _Bulldogs Uniform_.

"Thanks Sam," Danny smiled brightly as he took the box and carried it with him out of the locker room.

The crowd cheered, making loud noises as the announcer addressed the audience.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Wresting Championship. We are all excited to see our boys wrestling to the ground and here come the teams!"

There was a loud cheering from the audience as the wrestlers started shaking nervously. Sam was even nervous herself since she was proving what a great wrestler she was despite her gender.

"Now, for our first challengers, it's Jeff verses Tommy!"

Jeff went inside the circle as another boy about his size and weight joined inside. The countdown begun before they started spreading their arms and circling around the middle inside the circle. Tommy started going for Jeff's shoulders, but Jeff used his hands to move Tommy's arms upwards before taking his waist and hitting Tommy to the ground. Jeff locked his opponent's arms and legs. He won the first round.

"And that's the end of round one!"

Jeff and Tommy played two more rounds before the winner was declared to Jeff. The other wrestlers played other rounds too. Sam played several challengers like Charles, Mike, and Richard. She ended up being one of the top five. She was proud of herself. Danny was proud of her too.

Danny played other challengers too. He played against Richard, David, Ralph, and Doug. He joined in on the top five. Danny caught a glimpse of Victoria watching the game. He smiled with satisfaction. Alice was with her too, which meant that she was making sure the plan went as they expected.

Victoria sighed while watching the game. She was hoping to talk to Danny again and maybe to his girlfriend, Sam Manson.

"Looks like Danny is on the top 10. Next up will be the Bulldog Cheerleaders cheer," Alice noted to Victoria.

"Yep, why do I feel like I'm going to see something expecting?" Victoria asked her best friend. Alice shrugged her shoulders.

Danny went into the boys bathroom to change into his Cheerleading outfit. Sam came inside to make sure her boyfriend looked good and to change into her cheerleading outfit. She put on makeup and everything.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked.

"I'm ready to _bring it on_," Danny smirked.

"I thought you said you hated that movie," Sam glared.

"Doesn't mean I can't make a pun out of it," Danny teased with a grin.

Sam couldn't help but smile. She always loved it when her boyfriend started cracking up jokes.

The crowd started screaming and the announcer started speaking.

"And now, for our Bulldog Cheerleaders from Amity Boarding School!"

Everyone screamed even louder shouting "BULL-DOGS! BULL-DOGS! BULL-DOGS!" while Victoria sighed and saw the cheerleaders jumping up and down with their pom-pons in the air.

"Sam Manson! Rachel Michaels! Paulina Sanchez! Star Johnson!" Victoria had a confusing look on her face to hear one of her good friends-from-the-volleyball-team's name being called. "Valerie Gray!" Victoria was bug-eyed that time. "Jane Singer! Darla Ronalds!" May started noticing the confused and bug-eyed look on Victoria's face.

"Are you ok, girl?" May asked.

"I'm fine, I just... didn't know Star and Valerie were _cheerleaders_," Victoria muttered.

"You didn't? Not every cheerleader joins the Dancing Team," May explained. "Some of them like Volleyball."

"And their captain, _Danny Fenton!? _Wait, they have a boy on their team? Who knew?"

Victoria quickly looked at the stage, and then at her friend, May.

"Who did they say the captain was?"

"They said, _Danny Fenton_."


	15. The Competition

**I'm almost done with this story and just to think it would take more than a year to finally finish it. I just need to put a few more chapers and I'm done. I hope you like this one. Review please!!**

Danny possitioned himself in the front middle row of the other cheerleaders. Everyone sitting on the bleachers were watching like before in every competition. The only difference was that before it was outside in a field and now it was in the middle of the wrestling ring. The pom pons were on the ground in front of the girls while Danny stood without pom in front of him. The cheerleaders were standing in two rows. In the front row was Paulina Sanchez, Danny Fenton, Rachel Michaels, and Sam Manson. In the back row was Valerie Gray, Star Johnson, Jane Singer, and Darla Ronalds.

Danny turned his head behind him to make sure his team was ready and were all set. He then, looked up at Dash and Tucker who were in charge of the radio set and putting the CD in the CD player so the song would start. Danny noded to signal that they were all ready.

Tucker put the CD in the CD player while Dash controlled the volume, tone, bass, etc. of the music. The music finally started and the Cheerleaders started moving. They swung their arms, legs, and body as the following lyrics played. **This song is from Miley Cirus called "Let's Do This".**

_"__I road all night on a big old bus, You came a long way to be with us, Your paying money, To see a show, Yeah let's get ready, Cause here we go, Get on your feet, Cause I'm plugged in, So come on."_

By this time everyone stopped for a short time.

_"Let's do this"_

The team started moving again. The only difference was Valerie was being lifted by Star, Jane, and Darla while Rachel was being lifted by Paulina, Sam, and Danny.

_"I'll turn it on, I'll crank it up,I'll show you all what I'm made of"_

Valerie and Rachel were being thrown up in the air, and then caught by the three cheerleaders who lifted them.

_"__I'm getting loud, I'll wear it out, I'll bring the roof in this house down"_

The team formed into rows again with Danny and Paulina in the front since she had been complaining about wanting the front row for almost _every practice_. The two back rows were swishing their pom pons while Danny and Paulina did kicks, and then a back-flip.

_"I know just what you came here for, And I want to hear you scream and more, Get on your feet, You know you can't resist"_

Danny and Paulina landed on the floor kneeling. The two back rows stood with their legs spread and their pom pons in the air. Nobody moved a muscle for a moment.

_"Let's do this"_

The Cheerleaders started moving their arms, legs and body again.

_"Na na na na na na, Uhu Uhu, Na na na na na na, Let's do this, Na na na na na na, Uhu Uhu, Na na na na na na"_

The Cheerleaders were split into two groups. The left group spun first before the right group spun, and then came to a stop.

_"Don't call this work, But I'm paid to play, And the real party starts backstage"_

The groups then started developing two rows with their arms around the other's necks while doing row kicks.

_"And all my friends, They sing my songs, I wish you all could come along, To take a picture, To show your friends"_

The two rows stopped kicking to pause for a moment.

_"So Come on"_

Every cheerleader threw their pom pons in the air before doing a jump split. The audience clapped.

_"Let's do this"_

The Cheerleaders did the same routine as they did in the last chorus.

_"Let's do this, I'll turn it on, I'll crank it up, I'll show you all what I'm made of, I'm getting loud, I'll wear it out, I'll bring the roof in this house down, I know just what you came here for, And I want to hear you scream and more, Get on your feet, You know you can't resist Ooh, Let's do this, Na na na na na na, Uhu Uhu, Na na na na na na, Let's do this, Na na na na na na, Uhu Uhu, Na na na na na na"_

The Cheerleaders started moving their arms and hips. They were all doing the same dance in the same pattern.

_"Everybody, Come on now is the time to get loud, Throw your hands up, And let me hear you shout it out, All my people, Let me see you jumping up and down, Let me hear the words"_

Danny, Paulina, and Sam started doing a similar dance while the rest of the cheerleaders in the back were moving their legs and arms from left to right.

_"You know, You know I'm singing now, Freak out, Scream shout"_

Danny started backing up between the two rows as all the girls crowded around him and lifted him up. Since Danny was a guy, he was heavier to carry then all the other girls, so it took all the girls of the team to lift him up.

_"This is what it's all about, Let me hear those now"_

Danny was thrown and caught by all the cheerleaders of the team. A huge audience clapped excitedly over this move. The rest of the moves to finish the song were the movements of the arms, legs, and hips.

_"I'll turn it on, I'll crank it up, I'll show you all what I'm made of, I get loud, I wear it out, I'll bring the roof in this house down, I know just what you came here for, And I want to hear you scream and more, Get on your feet, You know you can't resist, Let's do this, Na na na na na na, Uhu Uhu, Let's do this, Na na na na na na, Oh, Let's do this, Na na na na na na, Uhu Uhu, Whoa, Na na na na na na"_

At the last part of the song, the cheerleaders in the front row kneeled while the row in the back stood with their legs spread and their fists on their hips.

_"Let's do this"_

The audience clapped loudly and the guys started shouting "WHOO HOO! YOU ROCK! GO BULLDOGS!"

The team started jumping up and down and streamed into the dressing room. Danny went inside the boys lockerroom, including Sam, to change into their wrestling outfits. Sam had to change behind the shower curtain to prevent Danny from having to watch her change. The other boys were already dressed, which made changing easier for Sam. The couple ran back to the wrestlers as soon as they were done dressing.

Coach Rall saw Sam and Danny coming to the team. Everyone knew about Danny getting dressed from his cheerleading outfit, but not Sam.

"Why you late, Mallas? Get your butt in the ring!" Coach Rall yelled as Sam stepped inside the ring.

"And now, it's Mallas verses Rafter in this competition!" The announcer said.

As soon as the bell rang Sam stared at her opponent to find a weak spot. Sam's opponent soon started coming for the legs as Sam moved quickly right on top of the guy. The bell tolled again and it was the end of the first round.

"ROUND 2!!"

The bell tolled and Sam went for the right arm before using her leg to trip over her opponent which landed him on his belly with his arms and legs locked. The bell tolled to end the second round.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!"

Everybody in the audience cheered loudly and Sam ran back outside of the ring to give everyone a high five.

"Good job, Mallas!" Coach Rall said with a smile. "Mayland, in the ring!"

Ronald entered the ring and ready for a challenge. Every guy gave their best shot. Both teams came to their final eight. The four wrestlers from Wrestling Camp were Danny, Jeff, Ronald, and Sam. They all were excited about the next round.

"It's too bad Elliot had to lose against Harold," Sam thought loudly.

"I agree, but we're still left," Danny smiled brightly.

"You kids go out their and show those boys who's boss!" Coach Rall ordered.

The next two opponents coming were Danny and Pete. Danny struggled with beating him in the first round, but was able to defeat him in the two last rounds.

"That was just amazing ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said to the entire audience.

"Looks like that takes care of it for me," Danny bragged as he marched outside of the ring.

"Don't get too cocky, Danny," Sam warned him.

Next, was Jeff verses Harold and Jeff lost. It was then the final four. The opponents were Danny, Sam, Harold, and Richard.

Sam bit her bottom lip nervously. Harold and Richard were the two best players just like her and Danny were. Danny was just as nervous about the finals as his girlfriend was. They looked at each other and gave quaint smiles. They both made it this far and it was time to show everyone what they were made of.

"The next round is Danny verses Harold!"

Danny entered the ring to face Harold. He beat Danny the first round and smacked him in the head. Danny felt a sharp pain in his head and got up.

"You okay, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine."

Danny got back in the ring.

"ROUND 2!"

Harold grabbed Danny from the chest and smacked him onto the floor mat.

"You gonna beat me with those cheerleading moves sissy-boy?" Harold mocked Danny.

Danny furrowed his eyebrows. He curled his legs around Harold's legs to trap him. Before Harold could make a move, he back-flipped on his back with his arms and legs locked in. He tried to escape, but escape was not possible.

"Call me sissy-boy one more time," Danny dared Harold with an evil smirk.

The bell tolled the end of the second round.

"ROUND 3!"

Harold and Danny got up to their positions and started wrestling again.

"That was pure luck," Harold glared.

Danny grabbed Harold's legs and tripped him onto the mat. Harold got up and grabbed Danny by the chest and smashed him to the ground. Although, he didn't lock Danny's arms, which gave Danny time to grab Harold's head and lock it to the floor of the mat. Harold tried to use his arms to grab Danny, but his legs already trapped Harold's arms. The bell, then tolled.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!"

"No fair!" Harold wined.

"I forgot to mention that there is no such thing as luck," Danny smirked before leaving the ring.

"Nice job, Danny," Sam smiled as she gave her boyfriend a quick hug.

"Looks like you're up, Mallas," Coach Rall said.

Sam went up against Harold and easily defeated him in two rounds. Harold was out and Danny was first against Richard. Richard was a lot more tougher than Harold and Danny ended up being beaten by Richard. Danny sighed as he exited the ring and looked at Sam.

"You can do it, Sam."

Sam smiled, and then nodded. Danny was right, she could beat Richard. So, Sam went inside the ring and saw Richard who was bigger, tougher, and had more muscle than Harold. Sam bit both of her lips and got into position.


	16. The Finals Are Here

**I am so angious to finish this story I had to do another chapter. I hope you like it. Now I'm gonna change the rating, because this chapter has some... stuff that is of a higher rating. Now if I would've predicted this, I would've changed it earlier. Review please!!**

Richard grabbed Sam's arms and twisted Sam to the mat. She struggled to get her arms free, so she used her legs to lock Richard's arms before locking his legs down. The bell tolled.

"ROUND 2!"

Sam and Richard stood up and went into position. Richard saw the way Sam moved her legs to reach his arms. He knew this opponent was athletic, just like Danny. Richard smiled wickedly and knew a strategy to beat this one. It was a similar move to how he was able to beat Danny.

Sam was about to go for Richard's legs, but then was stopped when she found herself being grabbed by the chest where her breasts were. Now if Richard would've known Sam was a girl, he would've known not to do that move. Sam reacted quickly and smashed Richard's head with her back while locking onto Richard's arms. Richard, then wrapped his legs around Sam's chest and slid his hands out of the locking position, and then smacked Sam on her front side, this time not grabbing her by the chest. The bell tolled.

"ROUND... wait, I think Richard is calling a time out!"

It was true, Richard knew by grabbing Sam like that, Sam Mallas was no guy. He didn't know what to make of it.

"Chicken huh?" Sam challenged Richard.

"Actually, I want to know what kind of joke this is. You're no dude, girl!"

Everyone heard what Richard said and they made a loud gasp. Sam quickly knew right away how Richard found this discovery out. She furrowed her eyebrows while taking off her wig and the extra clothing under her shirt to make the chest seem like a guy's chest. Sam knew the beans were out of the bag, but she wasn't planning on giving up that quickly. She didn't come this far to quit.

"I'm a girl, so what! That doesn't mean I can't wrestle."

"I know, but I don't like being made a fool. Let's wrestle, this time, as a girl!"

Sam nodded and they both got into their wrestling positions.

"Wow, I've just about seen it all. It looks like Sam Mallas is a she and Richard is going to continue wrestling. If Sam wins, she will be the first girl in the Wrestling Camp team to win the gold trophy!

"ROUND 3!"

Sam aimed for the chest before using her legs to trip Richard on his side. He was about to lock Sam's legs, but both his arms were locked by his whole body. Sam also locked Richard's legs with her upper body while using her lower body to lock Richard's upper body. The bell tolled.

"And looks like we have our winner!"

Everyone cheered excitedly as Danny climbed up inside the ring and gave his girlfriend a bear hug before kissing her passionately. Sam had never been more excited in her life and this moment was the right one. Coach Rall held the trophy as high as the sky while the other boys on the team lifted Sam up, being the winner. Everyone were continually screaming and shouting in excitement as the coach of the opponent's team came upon the ring.

"Hey, no girls are supposed to wrestle here!" The Coach complained.

"In my country we don't discriminate _based on gender_!" Coach Rall argued back.

"Coach, she played fair and square and I say if she could wrestle most of our team down, then she should continue to join Wrestling Camp. Wrestling doesn't take strength and _you know that_," Richard defended.

"Fine, but we'll be back."

The coach of the opponent's team left leaving Sam, Danny, and the rest of the team. While the team was celebrating their victory, Danny saw Victoria and Ashely just right outside of the ring. He and Sam walked towards the girls with apologetic looks. For a while there was a moment of silence. At the end, Victoria and May exchanged smiles to the couple.

"You're cool, Sam," May said.

"I'm sorry it couldn't work out," Sam half apologized and half joked. The four teenagers started laughing.

"I should be sorry too. Especially to you, Danny. I guess I really didn't know as much about cheerleaders as I thought," Victoria apologized.

"It does take one to get to know one. Listen, how about we forget this whole thing ever happened and just be friends?"

"Sure," Victoria shrugged as the group gave a group hug.

"Say Victoria, I think there's something both of us can do in celebration for this victory."

"What?"


	17. Epilogue: He Belongs With me

**Must... write... another... chapter... can't... stop... Review please!!**

Danny and the rest of his wrestling team were hanging inside the cafeteria celebrating their victory. There was soda, pizza, hot dogs, and french fries. Everyone was having a good time being together, laughing, and talking. Nothing could ruin this fantastic party. Danny was with Jeff and Ronald, who was sitting by May.

Apparently, since the game, May decided to start dating Ronald and Victoria started finding Jeff more attractive. Whether she was dating him to get over Danny or not was a mystery, but it seemed like she finally was. Everyone was relieved that Victoria had finally moved on. The three couples decided to go on their first _triple date_, which was something you never heard of everyday. Ronald, then, noticed something.

"Jeff, Danny, where your girlfriends?" Ronald asked.

"Oh, they were here earlier. Those girls mentioned of doing a duet at this celebration party," Danny explained.

The cafeteria had a stage on the front. Sam and Victoria came out of the curtains and went up to the microphones. The music started playing on the DJ and the girls started singing. **I changed some lyrics to fit Victoria and Sam's situation thoughout the story. "You Belong With me" is from Taylor Swift and the editing is by me.**

_"__You're on the phone with your boyfriend. You're upset, You're going off about something that he said, You don't get his humour like I do, I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music you don't like, And you'll never know his story like I do, But you wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, You're cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, Dreaming about the day when he wakes up and finds, That what he's lookin for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands him, Been here all along so why can't you see? He belongs with me, He belong with me," _Victoria sang.

Sam, then, starts singing her part._ "Walkin' the streets with him in his worn-out jeans, I can't help thinking that this is how it should be, Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself, Hey isn't this easy? And he's got a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in awhile, since you brought him down, You say you know I know him better than you, Hey why are you treating Danny like that, I wears high heels you wear sneakers, I'm cheer captain and you're on the bleachers, Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find, That what he's looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands him, Been here all along so why can't you see? He belongs with me, Standin' by waiting at his back door, All this time how could you not know that? Honey he belongs with me, he belongs with me,"_

Victoria started singing her solo._ "Oh I remember driving to his house in the middle of the night, You're the one who makes him laugh when you know he's about to cry, You know his favorite songs and he tells you about his dreams, I think I know where he belong. Now I think it's with you."_

Victoria and Sam, then finally sing a duet after their solos. _"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands him? Been here all along so why can't you see? He belongs with me, Standing by or waiting at his back door, All this time how could you not know that honey, He belongs with me, He belongs with me, Have you ever thought just maybe, He belongs with me, He belongs with me."_

Everyone in the cafeteria clapped for the girls as they exited the stage and sat with their boyfriends. The six friends made a toast and started laughing together.

"That was awesome, girls," Jeff complimented.

"It sure was," Danny agreed.

"Thanks guys. It's too bad we'll have to go back home tomorrow and here we were growing so close," Sam said.

"It's a good thing Mayday and I live in the same suburb," Ronald grinned.

"That's why you continually stocked me."

"Yeah, but Jeff and I don't live that close," Victoria said.

"Hey, I'll call ya, girl," Jeff grinned with his arm around Victoria.

"Sam and I will be busy making plans for when school comes back. We have practices for our new comers."

"Man, and just to think only yesterday I thought cheerleaders had nothing better to do than to mock over people. I can see why Chichi and Mara are such losers," Victoria chuckled.

The rest of the crew chuckled as well.

"The only reason they're losers is because they get their butts kicked every time they compete against us," Danny corrected Victoria as the six kids laughed.


End file.
